


[all花]耳畔风声 14-16

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 下半部开始，健司逐渐长大，有些事情他其实已经明白





	[all花]耳畔风声 14-16

**Author's Note:**

> *走肾NP无节操  
> *雷  
> *有点虐心

14.

 

学堂的建成并没花费太长时间，期间有好几个月花道都没再见过泽北，对方没找过他，而偶尔经过村委会，他也从没瞧见过这位村支书的身影。从邻里间的八卦听来似乎学堂资源分配问题已尘埃落定，天平确实偏向了他们这儿，这么看来作为村支书的泽北忙到难以见其踪影也不无道理。可花道难免还是心里没底，他在泽北身上吃过亏，又总听见胖婶抱怨关系难打送礼都无门，更是担心自己到头来白忙活一场。

好在老天也并不会处处针对花道，在一段漫长的等待之后，他总算迎来了好消息。

“这是啥呀。”

“是咱健司的学生证。”花道笑眯眯地拿着被塑料膜封起来的小卡片，这方方长长的小纸片看上去十分简陋，他却是翻来覆去摸了好多遍，“你看，上面还写着你的名字呢。”

“学生证？”小健司歪着脑袋瞧瞧花道，“是好东西吗。”

“是呀。”花道双臂圈着健司，“有了这，就代表咱们健司可以上学啦。”

“可是上学了是不是就见不到花道了。”

花道失笑，捏捏健司面露委屈的脸蛋儿，“虽然不能像现在一样经常跟在我屁股后面，可你在学堂里能交其他朋友，然后晚上回来告诉我在学校里发生了什么新鲜事。”

“那我是不是就和广播员一样了。”

“对，今后健司就当我的小广播员好不好。”

“好！”

虽说结果令人欣喜，但好事却非独自来临，还带了些其他的意外效应，比如胖婶一百八十度的态度改变。

开学时间定在夏末初秋，学校从修建到分配师源，招生等等一切进展都没耽搁过，被招收的娃儿们在开学前也陆陆续续收到了通知。花道他们村儿许多有适龄娃娃的人家都收到了通知，可胖婶儿家却始终等不来好消息。也就是那时，当妇人晓得健司占得一个名额而自己孙儿却还得等明年通知，原本热情的态度就忽然变得冷冰冰了。

起先她倒还恭喜过健司这次运气好，后来她知道今年自家孙儿上学无望后，再看到花道和健司，说的话就带上了酸溜溜的醋味。再后来，村子里都知道健司拿了通知，那些没抓到机会的人便总聚在一起指指点点，随着流言蜚语的扩散，连胖婶儿对花道的态度都一日不如一日。

这事也好理解，早几年就不是没人嚼过花道和三井的舌根，可是那时候无论是土地再分配还是旧房改新，最后都是每家每户都落实到了头上，何况花道虽是个软柿子，三井家的面子却不能不留。眼前这事则和从前是完全不同的情况，一共就那么块又香又甜的蛋糕，大家眼巴巴留了那么久口水结果那么好些人没轮上，这没钱没势的穷小子居然给他那来路不明的野孩子搞到了名额，这事既招人眼红，又怎么能不被飞短流长。

可花道已顾不上这许多，如此处在暴风中心总是难受，但这种事他从小就经历得多，只当自己聋了瞎了哑了，不去听不去看不去应便也罢了，只要健司好好的长大成人，又何必去管这许多。

虽然这“学”是花道千辛万苦给健司求来上的，可真当小娃子早出晚归地开始上起学来，花道又不略感免寂寞。健司不在，这家好像一下就冷清下来，变得冷冰冰的没有一丝温度。而等太阳刚下山，健司背着小书包蹬着小腿儿跑回家来时，屋子就立马变得温馨了。

健司倒也懂事，不用花道监督就知道到了家先把老师布置的作业写了，等晚上吃完饭他便如先前约定好的给花道讲学校里发生的事儿。

小健司总努力地给花道说他在学堂的所见所闻，他挥着小手告诉花道自己学得好，和同学相处得也好，可花道手把手将健司带大，他怎么会察觉不到健司默默忍受的委屈。

“要是受了欺负一定要回来跟我说。”花道给健司掖好被角。

“没。”健司扬起小脸，眼睛里却不见了从前亮晶晶的光。

“说谎的话头上会长小角哦。”

“健司不说谎，我在学校里可开心了。”

花道无奈，健司这么体贴懂事，他一时也不知该喜该忧。

事情出在放假前几周的一个下午，花道正在给别家帮活，突然有人来通知他健司在学校打了人，老师叫两边家长一起去解决。

到了老师办公室，健司站在办公桌旁低着头，小脸蛋上却还满是不服气。而另一个被打的娃娃还抽抽噎噎，正被父母搂在怀里安慰，花道仔细瞧瞧，发现对方也就额头上有一小块乌青，看着应该没啥大事。

老师见人都到齐了便将事发过程复述一遍，大致便是同班同学跟健司开玩笑，没想到健司却突然发怒把人推到地上，头磕在了桌脚。对方爸妈情绪激动，母亲给自己儿子揉着额头骂骂咧咧，父亲却是卷起袖管一副要揍花道的模样。花道只好不停给对方鞠躬道歉，老师也在一旁抚慰好久对方才算熄下火来。

花道和健司都被好一顿教育，末了还答应了改日登门送上一篮鸡蛋和一块腊肉亲自赔不是才算把这事给解决了。

回去的路上健司跟在花道身边不敢说话，他从没见过花道生气的模样，也从没试过花道不牵着他一同走路，心下满是委曲，一直跟到了自己门口终于忍不住带着软软地哭腔开口：“花道，对不起。”

“进去。”

健司进了屋子，不敢坐下也不敢回房间，就这么低头站在花道面前。

“我知道错了。”

“我一直觉得你是最懂事最听话的娃娃，怎么才上学没多久就学会打人了？我花了好大劲儿把你送进学堂就是为了让你去揍同学！”

这还是花道第一次语气如此严厉，健司被一吓，满腹的不甘难受都翻涌着满上心头，化成眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉：“对，对不起，花道，别，别生气。”

健司哭成一张小花脸，揉着眼睛道歉的模样让花道的心瞬间软了下来，他拉近哭成小泪人的娃子拿起手帕给擦泪擤鼻涕，“以后不许打人了知道吗。”

“知道了。”

“这才乖。”花道帮健司整理好皱巴巴的衣服，转而问道：“为什么要动手打同学。”

“因为他骂我，还骂你！”说到这儿，健司小手握成了拳头满脸忿忿。

“骂你什么了。”

“他说我进来上学是走后门的，还说我是没爹没娘的野孩子。”

花道心疼地把健司搂进怀里，“别听他们瞎说，你是我最最好的娃儿，谁都比不上。”

健司一脸认真道：“他们骂我我就当他们放臭屁，可是他们还骂你，他们骂你我就特别生气。”

“骂我啥了。”

“他们，他们说，龙生龙凤生凤，ji=女的儿子被钻洞。”

花道哑然，愣了老半天才开口：“你知道这是啥意思吗？”

小健司摇摇头，又点点头，“总之肯定是说花道不好的！”

“哎……”花道再也说不出话来了，他没想到事情竟是这么个原委，当下不禁又心疼又感动，自己鼻子一酸差点也掉下泪来。

那些恶毒的话绝不是小娃娃们能想得出来的，健司如今遭受的正是花道小时候经历过的痛，可他既没法堵住那么多人的嘴，也万万说不出“习惯就好”这种话。他不知该怎么护着健司不受这些如刀如刺的流言伤害，花道自己的心在一次次伤害中结痂复又变得更加坚强，可他又怎么舍得健司再遭这些他全全感同身受的罪？

花道抱着健司，想哭却不敢哭，再次开口语调都憋得有些走样：“不管怎样，都不能打人知道吗。”

“嗯。”健司点点头。

“乖。”花道揉着健司的小脑袋，头一次生出一丝对未来感到不知所措的迷茫感。

他总告诉自己健司就是以后的希望，他们的日子会越来越好，可万一，就那么万一，健司成了又一个他呢？那时候该怎么办呢？

 

15.

 

日子还是不咸不淡地过，以前娘总说一有了孩子就觉得时间突然过得飞快，那时候花道还不能理解，如今有了健司的存在，所谓的“岁月如梭”他倒也终于能够窥知一二了。

健司好像每天都在长大，五官长开了，身长拔高了，花道觉得自己每一个早晨睁开眼睛看到的健司，都同前一天有那么些不一样。

偶尔花道也会惊异于时光的悄然流逝，明明自己还没什么感觉，那个软软小小的娃娃就突然长成个少年了，连眉宇间都带上了一丝成熟的印象，如此挺拔地站在花道面前时，他竟会生出那么缕既熟悉又陌生的感觉来。

“我回来了。”

“饿了吧，马上能吃饭了。”

“你怎么又在看那张照片。”

“老了呗，年纪大了就喜欢回忆过去。”花道放下手中的相框，小心翼翼地调整好位子摆在斗橱上。

这是花道在健司读完小学后一同去镇上相馆里拍的照片，那时候彩色照片才刚流行开来，他们这张相片再配上个玻璃镜框几乎花掉花道一整个月的工钱。要说不肉疼那是假的，但拿到照片那一刻花道便完全忘了付钱时的不舍，满心满眼只有对它的宝贝，非要摆到柜子上最显眼的位子天天都好瞧着才行。

“哪儿有你这个年纪就说自己老的。”健司把书包一放就钻进厨房给花道打下手。

“你去写作业吧，就两个人的火灶用不着帮忙。”

“今天课堂随考，没作业。”健司又从背后拿出张试卷来，右上角用红笔写了个大大的“100”，他指指自己的脸颊，颇带得意之色，“又是满分。”

“乖。”花道弯腰在健司脸蛋上亲了一记，这是他们打入学起就约好的奖励，只要在学校里考试拿到满分回家就有一个亲亲。如今健司各方面都已有渐渐像个小大人，唯独在这事上还保留着孩童般的幼稚。

拿到应得的奖励，健司毫不掩饰自己的好心情，又凑到花道面前捧起对方脸，认真道：“咱家又不是没有镜子，你可不许再说自己老了，你瞧你这眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，皮肤，到底哪儿点能和老字沾上边了。”

健司这孩子从小就生得好看，现在慢慢有了大人轮廓不仅没走形，反倒越长越好看。眼神炯炯加之一双剑眉勾勒出少年特有的锐利英气，偏偏一双杏眼加上脸蛋颇为精致又带出丝阴柔气息。眼下他凑得花道极近，一双干净的手将花道整张脸摸个遍，饶是花道一手将其带大视之等同于亲子，也不免略感窘迫害羞，赶紧往后撤了些。

这动作一起花道就泛起后悔，他晓得健司一向心思敏感，这般明显的回绝别给孩子造成啥误会伤了心。还好健司似乎并不在意，已经走到水槽前帮花道打起下手。

这几年借着改革的东风加着花道自个儿努力，家里条件好了不少，花道便变着法儿给健司弄好吃的补营养。现今正是少年长身体的时候，健司像棵抽了芽儿的新树，身体和四肢都显得纤长。兴许是经常给花道帮活儿的关系，虽略微纤细了些，倒也没一星半点弱不禁风的感觉，甚至胳臂上还有那么点不坚毅但也明显的肌肉线条。

正值暖春，健司穿着学校统一购买的白色衬衫，袖口往上翻着三折，低头认真切菜，从白色领子里露出的那节脖子显得稚嫩又充满朝气。

花道看着健司的背影心里直觉得喜欢，这两年健司渐渐长大，偶尔他也会觉得二人不如从前那般亲密，青春期的少年难免与他产生些许无法理解的罅隙。可尽管花道有时怀念那个软乎乎的“小跟屁虫”，心里更多的还是自豪，自豪自己拥有这么个优秀的少年。

不消多久，三个香喷喷的小菜就摆到桌上。

“模拟考啥时候？”花道给健司夹了一大块鱼肉。

“下周就二模了。”

“行，我估摸你就算没这一模二模的，到考场上肯定也发挥好着呢。”

健司笑着给花道盛了一勺蛋羹：“那还有马失前蹄的事儿呢。”

“呸呸呸，哪儿触自己霉头的！对了，我听说年级有三个保送名额是不。”

健司嘴里嚼着东西没答话，光点点头。

“上次你们班主任说你保送机会很大，她后来跟你提起过这事没。”

“你看看，刚还对我信心满满呢，咋现在又对我不放心啦？”

“这不是一回事，能保送不就更保险了。”

“我觉得保不保送的都无所谓。”

花道瞧瞧健司，没再继续这话题。他实在太了解健司，知道这孩子哪怕面上还带着笑，此刻心情已经不大好了，肯定是有啥事藏在心里不肯说。

哎，他暗自叹了口气，离毕业也没几个月了，等健司考进高中，以后就得去城里念书了，他俩便离得更远，相处时间更少，他也没法处处守着健司，只盼望这最后一段时间能平平稳稳度过，莫旁生什么枝节才好。

正所谓怕什么来什么，在二模刚结束后一个礼拜，花道正在家帮人做些誊写工作，突然来人通知他健司在学校出了事，连公安都到场了，让他赶紧去瞧瞧。

花道闻言一慌，连墨水溅在身上都顾不得，匆匆赶去学校。

花道从没见过那么大阵仗，书记办公室里拥着好几个人，最叫他胆战心惊的就是那两个穿着公安制服的警察。健司上一次被叫家长还是小学里的事儿，打了出言不逊的同学一拳，事并不算大，他不过多费了点口舌又破了财。目前这状况和当年可比不得，花道一下子一颗心就吊得老高，心跳又快又虚。

“老师，你好。”屋子里除了健司他们班主任花道打过交道，其他人都是陌生面孔。

“你好，这是我们校书记，土屋。”

“你好。”花道看向人群中间的年轻男人，西装笔挺面目还算和善。

“你好，咱们校长这两周在外深造，所以大小事务都由我代为处理，您就是健司的家长吧。”

“是。”花道局促地点点头，“健司他怎么了？”

“健司同学对同学使用了暴力。”土屋示意花道看向另一边的学生，那男孩和健司个头差不多高，现在脸上青一块紫一块，头上还贴着块纱布，手臂也包扎着挂在胸前，“我们已经送去医院紧急处理过了，伤势还是比较重的。”

“对不起。”花道感觉低头给人道歉。

“哼。”那少年瞧也不瞧花道一眼。站在少年身边的中年夫妇想必就是他的父母，现在正恶狠狠瞪着花道，一副眼里要喷出火来的气势。

“过来。”花道一把拉过一旁一言不发的健司，捅捅对方后背示意他向对面三人鞠躬。

健司虽不太情愿，倒也乖乖照做，语调低沉地开口道：“对不起，我不该朝你动手。”

“呸！我告诉你这事没那么简单，你就等着坐牢吧。”受伤的少年张牙舞爪，连话说得都咬牙切齿，花道不禁头痛起来，看样子这事可不好解决。

“你也冷静点。”书记拍拍少年的肩膀，又转头对他父母道，“咱都不希望这事闹太大，这临近毕业了，对你们来说再分心也不妥。”

一旁年纪稍长的警官适时开口：“十几岁的小娃娃哪儿提坐牢不坐牢的呢，毕竟也是相处三年的同学，咱们还是和平解决的好。”

“你别唬我了，真以为我年纪小乡下娃儿啥都不懂啊，少管所，是叫少管所吧，把这小畜生关进少管所里！”

“胡闹！”土屋声音猛地提高，“你用难听话骂同学不算，在这么多大人面前还那么放肆！”

年轻书记看上去挺面善，发起火来倒也自有一番威严，那中年夫妇赶紧按住自己儿子，低声训斥几句。

“书记，我儿子这伤那么重，又马上中考了，影响大着呢，真不能随随便便就糊弄过去。”

花道偷瞥了眼受伤的孩子，心想这伤的是左手右手还能提笔写字，影响也不至于那么大吧。他心里虽这么想，嘴上当然不会说，免得火上浇油叫事情更一发不可收拾。

“孩子骨折肯定是遭罪了，不过医生也说了，年纪轻恢复的快，不会太影响学习也不会有后遗症。父母爱子心切我明白，但人家也是真心知错诚心道歉，稍微让一步其实对彼此都好。”土屋语气放柔，循循善诱，“这样，咱先啊，让人警察回去。”

土屋对身边的警察笑笑，对方立刻会意道：“你们这算民事冲突，双方年级都还小，我们是不建议坚持立案的，真的没啥意义。”

老警察拍拍中年男人的肩膀，继续道：“要不这样，我陪你们先验个伤，这样之后赔偿问题也有依据。”

土屋点头道：“说的不错，咱们刚才也聊了不少，正好我再和这边沟通沟通。”

公安和书记的话还是颇有力度的，中年夫妇迟疑几秒还是点下头跟着两个警官一同走了出去。

“哎，您先请坐。”土屋坐回自己位子上，“男孩子年轻气盛的，有摩擦难免，但动手还这么不知轻重，就真不好办了。”

“您说的是。”花道坐在书记面前，两手拘谨地放在腿上，倒好像他也成了被老师训斥的学生一样。

“刚才你也听到了，赔偿肯定是逃不了了，至于赔偿的金额，我也会尽量帮你沟通别给你们家带来太大压力。健司这边呢，肯定也得吃处分，在这个节骨眼闹出事来，哎……”土屋看了眼健司，“保送名额是保不住了。”

花道心猛的一沉。

“书记，其实这事也不能全怪健司，那娃子真眼红健司能评上保送，本来就阴阳怪气的，周围几个女孩替健司顶了几句他就口无遮拦的，确实对健司说了许多不堪入……”

一旁班主任话还没说完就被土屋摆手打断了，“毕竟动手的是他，行了，我和家长单独聊几句，你带着健司先出去。”

“好。”

健司班主任是个比花道年长一岁的女性，关于花道的流言传了好几年，大多人都看不起他和健司，唯独这女教师对他们颇为友善，听健司讲在学校也对健司颇为关心，现在又主动帮他们说好话……

花道对着女教师点点头，无言道谢，班主任却只无奈摇头，带着健司出办公室去了。

 

16.

 

“具体情况我们都已经和两个孩子还有其他在场同学了解清楚了，确实同阿彩老师说的一样。”

“那孩子脑子挺聪明的，在他们班也算得上是健司的竞争对手，只不过总被压一头，性子又一向不服管教。”土屋面带无奈，“健司学习好，外表也好，一向很受女同学欢迎。面对咄咄逼人的挑衅他倒沉得住气，身边的女孩子却先打抱不平起来。这个年纪的小男孩嘛，这么一来不成了火上浇油，就什么难听话都出来了。”

花道从班主任的话里已经对事情摸个大概，健司这孩子一向能忍，也懒得理那些话不投机之人，果然书记的话更证明健司确实是受人挑衅忍无可忍才会动手。他记起健司刚入学堂没多久那年的事儿，小娃子被花道教训过后答应不会再动手打人，他晓得健司一向守诺，尤其是对他的承诺。这次能把自己许下的话抛到脑后都控制不住情绪……哎……花道心中隐约猜到了原因。

“其实呢，了解过前因后果以后，我很理解健司的失控，祸端确实因对方而起。”土屋抿了口茶继续道：“但不管怎么说，先动手的确实是健司，而且下手可不轻。”

花道不由地叹了口气：“很抱歉给你们添了许多麻烦，但健司毕竟也才这点岁数……我看着他长大，知道要不是真把他逼急了，他也不会那么不顾后果。”

“是。”土屋点头，“但现在的情况你也瞧见了，我知道你是个读书人一定明理儿，不管最先是谁出言挑衅，结果却是板上钉钉，健司把人给打伤了。他们这年纪又正是最尴尬的时期，可以往小了说，也可以往大了闹。”

“我知道。”花道斟酌着开口：“赔偿什么的我们一定不推脱，但闹大了，其实对谁也没啥好处不是。”

“那当然，健司这孩子我也一向看好，他是个好面子，指不定将来就会给我们学校挣面子，可惜这么一闹保送是不成了……您应该也能理解吧。”

“嗯。”花道也只好无奈点头。

“也不用太担心，健司头脑活络平时还用功，就算不保送也没问题的。”

土屋从一开始便彬彬有礼，说的话也合情合理，偏偏花道不知为何总觉得越听越觉得莫名不安，太阳穴突突跳个不停。

“问题就在于那户人家我打过交道，比较难缠，若他们非要纠缠下去，只怕对健司影响莫大。”土屋说的话倒不假，花道虽和那家人没啥来往，可同住一村也知道他们刁钻。

“刚才公安不是说带着去验伤嘛，我这几天就带着医药费和礼品同健司一块登门道歉……”

“只怕这还不足以叫他们解气。”土屋边说边起身到饮水机前取了个纸杯盛水，“不过我和他们还算有那么点交情，对我说的话他们应该有几分顾虑，我一定帮你好好劝劝。”

花道接过土屋递来的水杯，连说两句谢谢。

“还有件事我想了解下。”土屋将杯子递给了花道，人却还停在他身旁，“听其他同学说，健司被骂的时候一副置若罔闻的模样，但后来矛头转向了你……说了些不堪入耳的话，这才造成现在的结果，你知道他说了你什么吗。”

花道无意识地吞了下口水，勉强摇头。

“关于你的一些风言风语我多少也有所耳闻，你知道，你们不但是单亲家庭，健司也不是亲生的，孩子实际上很敏感，我只想知道关于你的那些事，是真的吗。”

土屋的话冠冕堂皇，花道直觉对方早就挖好陷阱，现今正一步步逼他掉入。

“你若非得拒绝，只怕健司的事我也只能有心无力了。”

这句话一语双关，花道知道自己到底只是浮萍，从头到尾，许多事都只能身不由己。

土屋一手搭上花道肩膀，凑到他耳旁低语：“我知道那些都是真的，也知道你的确与众不同。”

花道又想起了他娘，娘曾经说过世上权贵多是一丘之貉，这话果真没错。他的娘遭受许多辛酸苦楚，不知心态是否也与他相似，怒，恨，却不怨。他又想到健司，这孩子铁定正后悔又叫自己犯了难，可他却升不起半点怨怼之情。近两年他们已不像从前那般是人人八卦的中心，毕竟戳人脊梁久了那些人自己也觉得无趣，何况随着时间推移许多人家也陆陆续续又获得上学名额，他们便不再那么视花道为眼中钉。他也顺势渐渐放下心以为健司不会再受此困扰，却万万没想到……思及此，花道反而对健司更觉心疼。

校书记将办公室门反锁，再度站到花道面前，细细打量眼前的男人，而后开口：“真羡慕泽北，十多年的风霜根本没有糟践你半分，居然仍如此挺拔坚毅。也不知十几年前，你是不是比现在更光彩照人。”

如此赞叹似乎发自真心肺腑，花道却只觉得可笑，枉他一表人才，更枉他为人师。

土屋却懒得顾及花道如何看他，一手顺着花道的衣摆摸上那副肖想已久的肉体。

腹肌被摸得更为紧绷，紧致而充满弹性。年岁似乎未在花道身上刻下许多印记，他的身板反因为多年劳作而愈加结实。燥热的手并未在此处停留太久便趁势而上捏住了花道的乳首，小巧的乳头不消多久就被揉得挺立起来，土屋似乎满意于自己的成果，又弯腰埋向花道肩膀，含着脖颈处的皮肤来回舔弄。

花道被舔得起了一身细小的鸡皮疙瘩，又冷不定突然被隔着裤子按住那处儿，猛地打了个抖。

土屋倒也不急，慢条斯理地解开裤带将手滑到花道私密处堪堪握住缩成一团的软肉。掌心揉搓，又伸指磨蹭对方会阴，花道扭捏着想阻止欲流蔓延，却仍在挑逗中慢慢抬起头来。

无法掩盖的生理反应引来男人的轻声嗤笑，土屋索性拉起花道将他裤子一把扯下，就这么光裸着下身坐在办公桌上。

花道的上衣被卷到胸口，胸前正埋着个脑袋在他乳头上肆意舔弄，身下那敏感的物件也被握在拳中又是撸又是搓。那么多年来花道始终单身，光是工作与照顾健司就足以占掉他绝大时间，只偶尔在深夜难以入眠时才会突起冲动，也只是与手为伴匆匆解决。甚至有几次弄到一半心思兜兜转转不小心想起从前那些不堪回首的记忆，便蓦地没了兴致。现下身上的两处敏感点同时被人卖力挑动，饶是他心中抗拒，实打实的快感却也叫花道积压许久的欲望愈演愈烈，连身体都泛起潮红。

身下的器物在土屋手上逐渐胀大，他一手摸过桌边的护手霜挤了一坨在掌心，略微抬高花道的腿便就着油滑的膏体将手指送进温热肉穴。

男人颇有耐心，待到那紧紧箍着他的洞口渐渐放松下来才在其中抠挖抽插一会儿再加上一根手指。土屋一边以手指侵犯着花道，一边拉开裤链将自己已兴奋起来的性器贴在花道腿上蹭磨。

护手霜在土屋的动作之下早就化开，抹得花道整个屁股都又滑又腻，连手指进出时都会响起咕啾咕啾的声音。

花道觉得难堪，心中唾骂自己太容易俘虏于性欲，偏生无论如何都光靠意志强压下游遍全身的快感，一双剑眉向眉心紧皱。

土屋将花道胸前舔得一片晶莹，两颗乳尖红艳艳地挺立在空气中，似乎比方才大了一圈。他满意地欣赏了会儿自己的杰作，又低头在两粒乳头上各亲一记，这才把花道两腿圈到腰上，扶着自己的器物缓缓进入。

土屋那话儿不算太粗，却比较长，又略微有些翘，等他整根进入花道身体，再往里一顶时，花道只觉得对方的龟头猛地触到一个神秘的地方，叫他毫无防备地叫出声来。

这样的反应显然正和土屋地意，他先是浅浅在那湿热的肉洞里抽送了二十多下，再突然猛地往里一顶，随后用力操干起来。他每一次用力顶进时上翘的龟头都会压过花道体内那奇妙的地方，叫一股股强烈的快感如电流般袭遍全身。

这感觉不算陌生，从前他和三井做的时候偶尔也会被顶到这儿处，却不如土屋这般轻而易举。花道晓得这感觉有多骇人，会让他着迷般难以自己。

正当花道紧张于如何对抗洪水猛兽般的性欲时，办公室的门却突然被人敲响。

“谁。”

“是我，书记，花……我爸他，你们谈完了吗。”

土屋没做回答，反问道：“你怎么不去上课。”

“我想再和您聊下今天的事，我觉得很抱歉。”健司的语气急促，“我能进来吗。”

“我和你爸爸还没聊完。”土屋瞧了眼花道，身上的动作一点儿都没慢下，仍然九浅一深地做那水磨工夫，而每一下重击都故意顶着花道穴心研磨几秒才退开，惹得花道一阵阵战斗。

花道正是自顾不暇的时候，健司的声音叫他从开始混沌的思维中清醒了些，可身后不停歇的撞击又叫他无力自持。令人厌恶的肉欲折磨着他，他更怕被健司知道这间办公室里正进行着怎样龌龊的勾当。

“健司。”花道主动开了口，努力稳住自己快变调的声音，“我和书记还有些事谈，你，呃……你不能逃课，快去上课。”

门外静了几秒，而后是更为猛烈的砸门声，健司拔高了声音语调颤抖：“为什么把门锁上！让我进去！还有什么可谈的！”

少年愤怒的声音慢慢带上悲痛：“我错了，我真的知道错了，书记我知道错了！我不该打人的，我真的错了，真的错了，我再也不会了，我愿意接受处分！什么处分都行！书记，花道！”

花道急得几欲推开土屋，却被紧紧挟住，土屋越干越烈，动作也逐渐粗鲁起来，手掌一下下拍打在花道浑圆挺翘的屁股上，胯却更为用力顶弄，几乎每一下都重重撞在花道穴心上。

门外的动静逐渐平复，只隐约听得有沉闷的哭声。

花道一颗心都几乎碎了开来，男人仍埋头蛮干，在他脖子上肩膀上用力吮吸，身下的物件快速抽送着，龟头将他的穴心操得又酥又麻，连两条健壮的腿都开始打颤。

快感如潮水般涌起，几乎将花道淹没，被顶着花心浇灌精液时他再也无法自控得射出一股股体液，将土屋和和自己腹前都弄得一片泥泞。

当欲潮渐渐退去，花道深吸两口气将呼吸平稳下来，赶紧抽了一打纸巾收拾好自己和桌子，又把衣服头发都理整齐才奔到门前，一个深呼吸后才打开办公室门。

而此刻，门口的少年已不知去踪。

tbc


End file.
